


War Crimes

by GuiltyRed



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Violence, Xeno, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo gets his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: War Crimes  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: Violence, xeno, rape as punishment  
> Word count: 701  
> Summary: Hojo gets his.  
> Prompt: Vincent/Hojo: Xeno (any of Vincent's Limit Break forms), non-con - "You're the one who awakened this monster"  
> A/N: Using the image of Chaos from Dirge of Cerberus.

_“You started this.”_ The low growl cannot be mistaken for human speech, though its meaning is clear. Thick fur frames Hojo’s face, where the massive paw has gripped him and pinned him to the wall. Metal-strong claws hold him a good ten inches off the floor, his full weight suspended helpless in the grip of his own creation.

Hojo scrabbles at the beast holding him, finally wrapping his hands around the arm to at least take some of the strain off his neck. “You don’t get it, do you?” The words are spat with hatred. “I made you strong!”

_“You made me a monster!”_

“You were nothing before me! Nothing! You would be dead now if I hadn’t –”

The voice changes timbre, going from guttural to spectral in a heartbeat. “I would be _alive_ now if you hadn’t killed me.” Even through his transformation, Vincent’s grip does not falter. His form shimmers and flows, unable to settle as his rage runs unsated, rippling from beast to nearly-human and back again.

“Think, fool!” Hojo hisses. “I have made you something spectacular! You are no longer just a Shinra dog following orders, you’re –”

_“A super-strong Shinra dog with damn big teeth?”_ The Galian beast seems to smile, showing off those teeth very close to Hojo’s face. _“What am I, a military tool? Are you going to get a bonus for making me?”_

Hojo tries to reply, but the claws press into his skull, intent on murder. He closes his eyes against the pain, then cries out, “Think of Lucrecia, Vincent! Do you want her to see you like this?”

The animal light fades from Vincent’s eyes, and for a moment his grip goes slack. “Lucrecia…”

Hojo feels his toes touch the floor. No longer needing to hold himself up, he lets go of Vincent’s all-too-human arm and reaches behind himself for his pistol.

Vincent’s eyes flare crimson, then amber, then yellow, growing ever lighter as though heating up from the inside. They reach an incandescent gold before Hojo has completed his desperate maneuver. Energy courses over and through Vincent’s body, radiating off him in waves until his body glows like steel in a forge. Delicate ivory fangs show between dark lips as he whispers in a voice like death incarnate. “You destroyed her, the one who gave me life. You used her, as you use everyone around you.” Radiant scarlet patterns emerge on his skin like molten lava breaking through its cooling crust, flexing over muscles casually employed as he lifts his prisoner and slams him into the wall.

Hojo gasps, the pistol flying from his fractured hand.

Razor claws tear away his lab coat, taking the clothes beneath and some skin with it.

For the first time in his life, Hojo knows the taste of fear.

Chaos regards the naked and bleeding man with more consideration than Hojo had ever shown toward Vincent. This is not about ‘science’, after all, or even murder.

This…is retribution.

While his essence had lingered by the Lifestream, awaiting his rebirth, Chaos had witnessed the deeds of the Cetra, and later of Men both good and evil. He had dreamed their dreams of love and of hatred, of hope and of war, had come to understand that humans were a violent breed with an instinctive respect for punishment.

So be it. By their own rules, let this one pay.

Hojo barks a surprised laugh as the creature holding him does not kill him outright, but instead lifts him higher against the wall.

One shoulder pins him under his breastbone, pressing him hard into the paneling. Wings flare for balance as powerful talons grip him behind the legs and lift.

Comprehension dawns in the scientist’s eyes, and now he begins to struggle in earnest, to no avail. Chaos presses against his chest, and Hojo has to fight just to breathe.

“It is not my place to kill you, today. But I know your laws,” Chaos snarls, lowering the man into position. “The _old_ laws. This is how you are defeated, at my hands. You may destroy my vessel, you may destroy my world, but you will _never_ forget this.”

Now it is Hojo’s turn to scream.


End file.
